El suero del amor
by dark Rachel
Summary: Tenéis que besaros' había dicho Ginny unos años atrás. Y, desde entonces, Ron no puede quitarse ese beso de la cabeza, aunque será algo que nunca diga en voz alta. O eso espera. Ron/Harry. SLASH.


**Disclaimer:** Cuando Rowling escriba un beso entre Ron y Harry, le crearé un club de fans (no porque me entusiasme la pareja, sino por tener más valor que toda La Orden junta), pero cierto es que le debemos todo este mundo, así que ya sabes, nada es mío salvo la trama.

**N/A:** ¿Habéis oído hablar de una macro quedada? Bueno, pues imaginad a treinta y pico frikis inundando Madrid y luego imaginad que han hecho un amigo invisible para regalarse en la quedada. Terrorífico, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues esto va para **Crysania** y realmente espero que le gustara a ella, pero también que os guste a vosotros. Comentarios, críticas e insultos, en el botón del Go. Gracias a **Lexa** por ser maravillosa y betearmelo con tan poco tiempo.

* * *

**El suero del amor**

-Tenéis que besaros.

Ron mira a Harry con incredulidad. Harry mira a Ron con un poco de miedo. Y luego ambos pares de ojos se posan en Ginny, que les observa sin ocultar su diversión. Hermione está un poco más allá, sentada en un enorme butacón y con el libro cubriéndole la cara. Los chicos están seguros de que se está riendo de ellos. Probablemente, se esté riendo _mucho_ de ellos.

-¿Que tenemos que qué?

-Tenéis que besaros -repite la pelirroja, calmadamente y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Los gemelos ríen por lo bajo, mientras sacan unas enormes cámaras de fotos. Seamus y Dean se miran horrorizados, probablemente pensando cuál va a ser su prueba si la de ellos dos, amigo y hermano de Ginny, es tan terriblemente… bueno, incómoda. Lavender y Parvati parecen emocionadas con el asunto (de hecho, empieza a preguntarse si no será cierto eso de que a las chicas les gusta lo _gay_) y Neville empieza a adquirir un leve tono pálido. El resto de la Torre de Gryffindor está… bueno, está riéndose a carcajadas.

-No vamos a besarnos.

-En absoluto.

-Para nada.

-Ni soñando.

Es ese momento en el que Hermione bufa y baja por fin el libro de delante de su cabeza. Mal momento, piensa Harry. Ella nunca quiere jugar a esos juegos. Piensa que son estúpidos, infantiles y degradantes y probablemente también piensa que están haciendo el ridículo a una escala colosal. Cierto es que por una vez están completamente de acuerdo en algo.

-Se supone que si jugáis, os atenéis a las reglas.

-Lo estás disfrutando -le dice, lanzándole la mejor mirada lastimera que tiene.

-Mucho -asiente entusiasmada-. Siempre os he advertido con este juego. Vamos, ¿cuántas veces habéis conseguido besar a una chica que os guste?

Ron piensa. Harry piensa. Incluso Neville intenta rememorar el momento. Pero es más probable que sus cabezas empiecen a echar humo porque, venga ya, todos saben que nunca nunca nunca han tenido suerte en este juego. Siempre que piden beso, acaban besando a Crookshanks o Trevor, hace tiempo que dejaron de pedir prueba y, en cuanto a la prenda… bueno, digamos que el hecho de que si mira para abajo sólo vea unos calzoncillos granates y un calcetín amarillo mostaza, es una muestra de lo que pasa cuando pide prenda.

-Venga, ya, tenéis que besaros.

Ambos suspiran, resignados, a la vez. Se miran y Ron dice algo de correr hacia la salida antes de que les pillen, pero las probabilidades son más bien escasas. Harry cruza los dedos para olvidar ese momento lo antes posible. Y el resto de los presentes contiene el aliento, algunos con las cámaras en alto, otras dando saltitos y unos pocos evitando mirar.

-Que sea hoy, por favor -se oye la voz de uno de los prefectos desde el gran montón de libros de la esquina-. Así es imposible estudiar.

Evidentemente, nadie le hace el menor caso. Menos cuando ellos dos acaban de acercarse y están el uno frente al otro, de rodillas. Cierran los ojos, ambos a la vez, y se preparan para el beso. Más bien hacen algo que ninguno de los que les está viendo sabe muy bien si son morritos o muecas de dolor. Pero siguen adelante. Se acercan el uno al otro a la increíble velocidad que sólo un gusarajo puede lograr y, de pronto, ahí está.

Los flashes saltan por doquier, algunas de las chicas que les observan dan saltitos emocionados, con los ojos entrecerrados y alcanzando con sus gritos una nota desconocida hasta el momento. Hermione y Ginny se carcajean en sus asientos y Nev aún no ha recuperado el color en su cara.

-¿Alguna declaración para El Profeta, pareja de tortolitos? -bromea George.

Pero Harry y Ron ya se han separado y están cada uno en un lado de la sala, restregándose los labios contra las mangas de las túnicas y poniendo muecas de asco. Juran y perjuran que se vengarán de ese pequeño demonio que tienen por hermana y amiga y escupen en las llamas. Está claro que, pase lo que pase, Ronald y Harry nunca olvidarán ese día.

Y, en gran parte, eso es lo que la pequeña Weasley quería.

--

-Ron.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

-¿El qué?

-Eso.

George señala el pergamino en el que su hermano está escribiendo y podría asegurar que pasan menos de cinco segundos antes de que sus orejas adquieran el mismo color que su pelo. Supone que no es motivo de especial alegría que tu hermano observe como rellenas todo un pergamino con corazones muy mal dibujados y su nombre en una letra terrible.

-Está saliendo con Ginny.

-Claro, y está enamoradísimo de ella, ¿verdad?

-Sí… ¿no?

Le mira, dubitativo. Su hermano sacude la cabeza, como lamentándose por tener un hermano tan simplón. Se levanta y se dirige a una pequeña mesita que hay en una esquina y saca una revista. _Toma_, le dice,_ lee la página treinta y ocho._ Así que abre la revista por esa página y se encuentra con una enorme foto de Harry mirándole desconcertado bajo un lema que reza: _¿Es El Niño Que Sobrevivió GAY?_ Ron bufa y mira a su hermano.

-Como si fuera la primera vez que dicen esto.

-Cuando el río suena… cascabeles lleva -enarca una ceja-. Bueno, puede que el refrán no sea _exactamente _así, pero el sentido es el mismo. Y a Harry le quedan mejor los cascabeles que el agua, seguro.

-No estoy seguro… Cuando sale de la duch.

Se calla. Ahora no solo su pelo y sus orejas son rojas. Ahora su cara es roja. No, ahora su cara redefine el término 'rojo' y le da un nuevo alcance. George se ríe entre dientes y vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, sirviéndole (y sirviéndose) un nuevo vaso de whisky de fuego.

-Deberías decírselo. Harry se lo merece, ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué me merezco?

_Oh, genial,_ piensa Ron. Ahora ya no puede decir muy bien qué partes de su cuerpo están rojas y cuáles no. O cuales empiezan a tener voluntad propia, cosa a la que empieza a estar acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo, la verdad.

-Nada -se apresura a responder.

-Te mereces que mi hermanito te cuente su pequeño secreto. O quizás no tan pequeño, no sé.

Mientras se marcha, apareta su hombro con una mano, en un gesto de apoyo. Cuando cierra la puerta, Ron gruñe y evita mirar a su amiga, que está sentado en un sillón cercano al suyo, preguntándole cuál es ese pequeño o no tan pequeño secreto. Intenta callarse, de verdad que lo intenta, pero antes de darse cuenta su boca se ha abierto por propia voluntad y está diciendo cosas que, por Gryffindor, espera que Harry no esté oyendo porque si no, ese será el fin de toda su amistad.

-…así que sí, estoy total y absolutamente colado por ti. Y George lleva siglos diciéndome que debería decírtelo, pero no me atrevía. Y, ¿sabes lo peor? Que todo empezó por aquel beso que nos dimos en Hogwarts, el que mi hermana nos obligó a darnos. Y soy un idiota, pero… ¿Harry? ¿estás escuchándome?

_Evidentemente, no, no sé para qu__é preguntas, Ronald_ se dice a sí mismo, disgustado. Su amigo se ríe. Pero no de cualquier forma. No es una risita cómplice que diga que claramente se alegra de que por fin se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y que ya está planeando el siguiente paso en su relación. No, es una risa que duele un poquito. Un poquito mucho, a decir verdad.

-¿Qué pasa? -Harry se seca las lágrimas (de la risa, evidentemente) antes de abrir la boca:

-Muy bueno, realmente muy bueno. Esto tengo que contárselo a tu hermana. Cada vez sois mejores con esto de las bromas, ¿sabías?

-¡No es una broma!

-Claro que no. Y ahora me dirás que quieres casarte conmigo. Dime, ¿prefieres una ceremonia muggle o mágica?

-Mágica, de hecho.

Ups. Otra vez. ¿Por qué no sabe callarse? No es tan difícil, se trata sólo de mantener los labios pegados y no dejar que salgan sonidos. Ni siquiera a él puede complicársele tanto esa labor. Afortunadamente (o puede que no, pero no quiere aceptarlo en voz muy alta), antes de que pueda decir nada más, su amigo sale por la puerta diciendo algo sobre que tiene que contárselo a Ginny y que es urgente.

-Mierda, Ronald, ¿por qué no puedes cerrar el…?

Su vista se posa en el vaso que su hermano le ha ofrecido. Whisky de fuego. Sí, seguro. Whisky de fuego aderezado con suero de la verdad. _Deberías probar obligándote a contárselo, ¿no crees? El suero del amor tal vez fuera buena idea_ le había dicho el otro día.

-George, esta me la vas a pagar.

O puede que no, porque lo que Ron no sabe es que Harry está ahora al otro lado de la puerta, mordiéndose los labios y preguntándose si no debería entrar de nuevo en esa sala y pedirle perdón y decirle que se ha dejado llevar por los nervios y el pánico y que sí, que una ceremonia mágica le parece bien y que si quiere una ceremonia nudista, también le parecería bien.

Porque cuando la pequeña Ginny Weasley dijo _Tenéis que besaros_, una parte de Harry descubrió, por primera vez en su vida, lo que era la felicidad.


End file.
